chakatsfandomcom-20200214-history
Henry Carter
Captain Henry James Carter is a human officer in Star Fleet. (No relation to Robert Carter or Rita Carter.) Service history Commander Carter was serving aboard the [[F.S.S. Hudson|F.S.S. Hudson]] (a ''Biscay'' class light cruiser) as the ship's executive officer when his captain suffered a sudden fatal heart attack, placing him unexpectedly in command. He did so well, he was promoted to captain and left in command of the vessel for the remainder of her service life. In November of 2333, Hudson received the message that Chakona was under attack by the Stariionae. Despite the risk to his ship, Captain Carter pushed his ship beyond all safety margins, racing to Chakona's aid. The Hudson arrived just a few hours after the Stariionae had left, and immediately joined the rescue and recovery effort to clean up the mess of the Battle of Chakona's ugly aftermath, and the ship rescued many stranded pilots, crews, crippled ships, shuttles, and escape pods. Following the completion of rescue operations, Captain Carter temporarily placed the Hudson under the command of the Chakona Security Forces, to bolster their crippled status. The Hudson then spent the next seven months patrolling and policing the system, before it was released from Chakonan command. Upon their return to Earth, Captain Carter and his ship and crew were commended for their efforts by Starfleet Command. Captain Carter turned down a promotion, preferring to remain with his ship and crew. Three years later, in 2336, the [[F.S.S. Hudson|F.S.S. Hudson]] participated in the massive anti-pirate policing actions known as Operation Clean Sweep. During the operation, the Hudson destroyed one pirate vessel, crippled and captured three more, and tagged an additional four vessels (allowing them to be easily tracked and caught by other Federation ships). Toward the end of the operation, the Hudson joined forces with the [[F.S.S. Essex|F.S.S. Essex]] (a ''Balmoral'' class frigate) and the [[F.S.S. Changi|F.S.S. Changi]] (a ''Changi'' class heavy cruiser) for an assault on a pirate stronghold: a fortified asteroid base hidden in the Vega system, which supported pirate operations throughout the entire sector. The base also supported an extensive slave-processing operation, moving captured morphs and aliens to LNAW slave markets. During the opening phase of this attack, the Hudson was temporarily disabled by a pirate gravity mine, but Captain Carter managed to use the mine's own power source to jump-start his ship's systems, allowing him to surprise and cripple a pirate vessel sent to claim his ship and crew as a prize. The Hudson then joined the attack on the pirate's base, and helped disable and capture the station, rescuing nearly all the slaves. The evacuated pirate base was them used as target practice by the three warships, and blasted to gravel. The result was a crippling blow to pirate activity throughout the sector, virtually eliminating that threat. The F.S.S. Hudson was decommissioned at Earth in March of 2340, and destined to be converted to a museum ship, and a memorial for the disaster of Task Force Sceptre (where both of the Hudson's surviving sister ships were destroyed with all hands). Carter was considering retirement when he went before the Admiralty review board. There, after reviewing his record, the Admirals decided he was an ideal candidate to perform one final mission for Starfleet. Carter was introduced to chakat Tigerstripe, and handed the blueprints for the new ''Legacy'' class advanced cruiser. He was offered command of the ship during her trial runs, after which he would retire with honors. Captain Carter accepted the job, but under the condition he keep his old team together... so the Hudson's entire command staff and a large portion of the most skilled and trusted crew transferred to the [[F.S.S. Legacy|F.S.S. Legacy]] (then still under construction). Category:Humans Category:Star Fleet personnel‏‎ Category:Voyage of Discovery characters‏‎